1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic balanced braking system, particularly to an hydraulic balanced braking system that is used in a bicycle or motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional braking systems for two-wheeled vehicles like bicycles or motorcycles mostly have two independent brakes for the front and rear wheels. During braking, the two brakes generally are not operated at exactly the same time.
If, during emergency braking a braking force is applied to the front wheel of a two-wheeled vehicle earlier than to the rear wheel thereof, then due to a forward-directed force, friction of the rear wheel on the ground is low, while friction of the front wheel on the ground is high, possibly leading to skidding of the vehicle. By inertia of the moving vehicle, the front part thereof sinks downward, and the vehicle becomes unstable and may even fall over.
If, on the other hand, during emergency braking a braking force is applied to the rear wheel of a two-wheeled vehicle earlier than to the front wheel thereof, then due to a forward-directed force, friction of the rear wheel on the ground is low, and an insufficient braking force is developed at the rear wheel, and there is no way to slow down the vehicle within a short time. Since the braking force on the rear wheel exceeds friction thereof against the ground, the vehicle will skid.
For these reasons, there is no way to perform stable and effective emergency braking of a two-wheeled vehicle. Due to the risks of skidding and falling over, emergency braking of a two-wheeled vehicle is dangerous.
For achieving balanced braking of both wheels of two-wheeled vehicles, synchronous braking systems for two-wheeled vehicles have appeared on the market. Conventional synchronous braking systems, however, mostly have oil pressure systems, which are complicated and thus suitable for motorcycles only, but not for bicycles. Furthermore, conventional synchronous braking systems allow only for synchronous braking, but not for braking with balanced forces.
Moreover, even with the capability of balanced braking, conventional synchronous braking systems use oil circuits for the front and rear wheels that are connected. Thus, hydraulic pressure from left and right handles is uniformly applied to the front and rear wheels. If, however, one of the oil circuits for the front and rear wheels is broken or leaks, oil pressure in the whole system drops, and any braking force is lost.
In conventional bicycles and some motorcycles, braking forces are transmitted by cables. Some bicycles have braking systems with cable transmission which have the capability of balanced braking of the front and rear wheels. However, these balanced braking systems generally employ two cables. Since the two cables synchronously operate on both wheels, the lengths thereof have to be adjusted carefully to achieve synchronous braking, and there is no way to obtain a precise balanced braking effect. Adjusting is difficult and time-consuming.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic balanced braking system for motorcycles and bicycles with an improved braking effect.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic balanced braking system which applies balanced uniform braking forces to front and rear wheels.